


Growth Spurt

by salenaRD



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Halt is salty, Halt is the definition of a Tired Dad, Humor, Shenanigans, growth spurt, he doesn't deserve this nonsense, someone please give him some coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salenaRD/pseuds/salenaRD
Summary: Will's long-awaited growth spurt finally arrives; Halt is less than pleased.
Relationships: Gilan & Halt O'Carrick, Gilan & Will Treaty, Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty
Kudos: 78





	Growth Spurt

Halt took a long sip of his coffee and relaxed into his chair as Will entered the main room of the cabin, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Morning," the apprentice mumbled.

Halt watched as Will blundered over to the coffee pot and started pouring himself a cup. His apprentice seemed even more sleepy than he normally was in the morning—and that was saying something, Halt mused.

 _Crash!_ The coffee mug slipped out of Will's tired grip and crashed on the ground, shattering into pieces.

Well, he certainly looks awake now, Halt thought, raising an eyebrow at Will. "Sorry," the boy said meekly.

Shaking his head, Halt went over to help clean up the mess. Will was already picking up the shards, so Halt grabbed a rag and began wiping up the spilled coffee.

When they both straightened, Will started. "What is it?" Halt said quickly, thinking there might be someone at the door.

"Halt- I'm taller than you!" Will said, his voice full of disbelief.

Halt shook his head. "No you aren't. I'm half a foot taller." Yes, Halt wasn't exactly the tallest man in Araluen, but he was certainly taller than Will—after all, Will was many years his junior.

"Not anymore!" The shock was starting to go out of Will's voice, replaced with laughter. "Look! I must have had my growth spurt!"

Halt forced his eyes to go level with the top of Will's head. "Maybe you did grow," he conceded, "But if anything, we're the same height."

"I don't think so," Will said—enjoying himself far too much, Halt thought.

The cabin door creaked open. "What's this? Has Halt finally been surpassed in the height department?" Gilan stuck his head into the cabin, grinning. "Oh wait— that's not exactly difficult to do, is it?"

"Hey, Gilan!" Will said happily.

Halt frowned at his former student. "What are you doing here? Surely you didn't come all this way just to mock me."

"Crowley sent me; he wanted us to compare notes on that string of robberies that's been affecting both our fiefs." Gilan waved a hand, and the issue, away. "But that's not important. What is important is that I measure you two and determine who's taller!"

"We don't need to measure, because the taller one is clearly me!" Halt took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "It's too early for this."

Gilan entered the cabin and took a seat at the table, lounging back in his chair. "Halt acted just like this when I grew taller than him," he said to Will, who couldn't stop a grin. "I was. . . what, twelve?"

"Fifteen," Halt grumbled. "You were fifteen, and you've lorded it over me ever since."

Gilan shrugged. "Close enough. But c'mon, Halt. Have a little fun— let's see who's taller. After all, if you're so sure you are, then there's nothing to worry about."

"C'mon, Halt, don't be a spoilsport," Will said. "Unless. . . are you scared that I'll be taller than you?"

Halt snorted. "You wish."

"Well then, no harm in measuring, right?" Gilan stood up. "Or I can just drink the rest of your coffee."

"When did you become such a pain?" Halt grumbled. "Or have you always been this way?"

Gilan grinned. "You taught me everything I know."

Halt realized he couldn't much argue with that. "Fine, do your measuring, but hurry up with it."

A broad grin on his face, Will stood back-to-back with Halt. Gilan made a show of inspecting their heights. "I don't know... it's pretty close..."

"Get on with it," Halt growled.

Gilan stepped away and shrugged. "It's too hard to tell. Both of you, go stand against that post. I'll mark your height with my saxe."

Halt groaned. "First you mock me, now you're carving up my cabin as well?"

Will bounded over to the post and stood up as straight as he could while Gilan carved a notch above his head. "Now you, Halt."

Sighing, Halt stood against the wall. Ever so slightly, he lifted up on his toes. He was sure that Will couldn't have grown _that_ much, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

But Gilan caught his trick. "Naughty Halt," he said, shaking his head. "Down."

Muttering angrily, Halt lowered his heels as Gilan traced his saxe knife over the top of his head.

Both Will and Gilan's faces were neutral as Halt stepped away and looked at the post. Two deep grooves were carved into it, one clearly half an inch above the other. Halt turned to the others, his expression triumphant.

"Told you. I'm still taller."

But Gilan shook his head, no longer able to keep the smile from his features. "Not quite, Halt. That's Will's mark."

"I had my growth spurt! Finally!" Will was smiling. Halt was not.

"So what?" he grumbled.

Gilan mock-frowned at Halt. "Aw, are you disappointed that you're still short?"

Halt glared.

"It's okay, Halt," Will said, barely containing his laughter. "Maybe someday you'll get your growth spurt."

Halt was fuming. He remembered a day when both boys would have quailed at the fury in the older Ranger's gaze, but those days were long gone.

Finally he resigned himself to his fate. Elbowing past the other two, Halt went and poured himself another cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Local Dad Tormented by Two Sons; Drowns Frustration in Caffeine
> 
> I couldn't remember for sure how old Gilan was when he began his apprenticeship, but I know he was younger than Will and I was thinking about twelve? If anyone knows the actual age let me know.


End file.
